One Day
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: One day I’ll become famous and I’ll meet Troy Bolton and take you with me. And we can rub it in Sharpay’s face all we like!" Mostly a Tayella friendship story with slight Troyella romance at the end. Oneshot!


**Yo! So this oneshot was inspired by a conversation with my friend on MSN. It's mostly friendship which is a big change for me! LOL So read and hopefully enjoy! Then please review and tell me what you think! This is dedicated to Caroline, or some people might know her as Nattou :) **

**Disclaimer: If you look at the credits and it happens to have my name there under Owner or whatever then yay I do own it but you won't find my name there! LOL **

"Troy Bolton is so cute!" Gabriella exclaimed lying down on her sleeping bag.

"Tell me about it! It should be illegal for someone to be that gorgeous!" Taylor agreed.

The two 12 year olds were watching their favourite movie_ Cliché_, **(made up. If there is a movie out there called that it's coincidental!) **starring Charlotte Hall **(made up!) **and their beloved Troy Bolton. The fan girls couldn't keep their eyes off the 13 year old actor's enchanting blue eyes, his slight curve for developing muscles and his gorgeous face.

"I love this movie." Gabriella stated stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

"I know, how many times have we watched this? 13?" Taylor asked.

"14." Gabriella replied immediately.

"Oh yeah." Taylor said.

"Sharpay is sooooooooo lucky! She's flying to L.A just to meet Charlotte Hall!" Gabriella complained.

"OMG how?"

"'Daddy's money.' Her dad works with all the big movie people stuff." Gabriella said vaguely. "She said that she was gonna meet Troy Bolton but apparently his manager wouldn't allow it. I want to meet Troy Bolton!" Gabriella added sadly. With all her heart she wanted to meet Troy but she knew she was just 1 of many fan girls who would kill to get a glimpse of Troy in person.

"Well one day I'll become famous and I'll meet Troy and take you with me. And we can rub it in Sharpay's face all we like!" Taylor said putting her hand on top of Gabriella's, trying to make her feel better.

"Really?" Gabriella asked with a bit of hope.

"Really. That's what best friends are for, right Gabby?" Taylor said using her nickname for Gabriella.

"Right Tay." Gabriella said with a smile as she hugged her best friend. They then continued to watch Troy on Taylor's TV.

**9**** YEARS LATER**

"Taylor! You have a greet and meet tomorrow at The CD DVD Store** (don't own and lame name I know)**, the Make A Wish Foundation **(yeah don't own) **want to know if you will meet a group of children in 2 weeks and Disney **(hah!) **called, you got the job!" Amanda told Taylor. Amanda was Taylor's manager, meaning yes, Taylor was famous. Everyone knew Taylor McKessie; she was only one of the hottest actresses around.

"I got the job?! Awesome!" Taylor exclaimed. She really wanted to be in that movie, it seemed like a really fun movie and it would boost her status by miles.

"Yup and starring with you will be Troy Bolton. Rehearsals start in 3 weeks." Taylor smiled at the mention of Troy's name. She remembered watching his movies when she was younger and hanging his posters on her wall with her best friend Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. Now that was a name she hadn't thought about in awhile. She and Gabriella had drifted apart at High School finished as they left to follow the paths that their careers went in. Now that Taylor thought about Gabriella she felt something in the back of her head, nagging her that she forgot something. Taylor missed her. Taylor didn't have many friends, she found out that most of the ones she had made lately were using her to get their 15 minutes of fame so she just stuck by herself. She missed Gabriella's warm embrace and sunny smile. She decided to find out where Gabriella lived and visit her childhood friend.

"Ok cool Amanda, now I want you to try and find someone for me. Her name is Gabriella Montez…" the 21 year old said.

A week later Amanda had produced Taylor with a name, address, phone number and a work place. Gabriella was living in a town close to the town Taylor was living in. Taylor hopped in her dark blue car and set off to the address written on the piece of paper. About 45 minutes later Taylor stopped outside of a respectable pale yellow house. Taylor observed that there was a car in the driveway so she hoped that Gabriella was home.

Here goes nothing. Taylor thought as she rung the doorbell. The wooden door opened and it revealed a petite lady with dark brown curls and friendly, glowing dark brown eyes.

"Taylor?" the figure said.

"Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed and both embraced each other in a big bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! Hey movie star!" Gabriella said as she invited Taylor inside her small house.

"Hey stranger. So how are you? I haven't seen you in like 4 years!" Taylor said.

"I'm pretty good, I work as a math teacher at the local High School. So how are you?"

"I'm really good. I missed you Gabby."

"I missed you too Tay!" the two hugged again.

"Why don't we pull out some old photos? I have a big box upstairs." Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds great." So Gabriella went up the stairs and came back with a box the size of a computer screen.

"Wow how many photos do you have?"

"A lot, my mom sent these to me. Remember how she used to bring the camera out every time we did something?"

"Yeah you used to get so embarrassed!" Taylor laughed. Gabriella set the box on the floor and both sat down next to it bringing out photos.

"Oh gosh do you remember this?" Taylor said holding up a photo of them as 4 year olds stark naked with a newspaper rolled up and taped to their butts.

"Yeah! We wanted to be cats and cats don't wear anything so we took off all of our clothes and taped the newspaper rolls to our bums!" Gabriella said laughing. **(LOL that happened to my sister! She actually did that! Mum took photos of her when she did that and I show them to all her friends and boyfriends LMAO)**

Taylor laughed along and set the photo down, inside wishing for her silly childhood back. She missed these moments with Gabriella.

"Do you remember this? We had the biggest obsession with Troy Bolton!" Gabriella said pointing to a photo of them holding up their favourite Troy Bolton poster. That was it! That's what she was forgetting!

"Yeah I do." Taylor said smiling, but not for the reason Gabriella thought. The friends continued to rummage through the box and bring up old memories.

After 2 hours Taylor realised that she had to go, as she was to get up early tomorrow and meet a group of sick kids for Make A Wish Foundation.

"Sorry Gabby but I have to go! I need to get up early tomorrow but I really want to see you again!"

"Yeah me too Tay! It was really good seeing you!" They both stood up and walked to the front door.

"Listen I want you to come visit me in 2 weeks. I'm filming a movie and I want you to be there!" Gabriella agreed and Taylor gave her all the details. They hugged good-bye and Taylor jumped in her car with a smile on her face.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Gabriella showed up at Disney Studios and told the lady at the front desk she was here for Taylor McKessie. She was shown which way to go and set out to find Taylor. Gabriella worked in the biggest High School in her area but she had to admit, the place was freaking huge!

"Gabriella!" a voice called. Gabriella whipped around to find Taylor running towards her.

"Hey Tay!" Taylor started leading Gabriella towards the dressing rooms.

"Gab do you remember when we were little and I told you I'd grow up and become famous so that we could meet Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah vaguely but what does this have to do with anything?" Taylor stared at her. This lady was a HIGH SCHOOL math teacher and couldn't add up where this was going?

"Hey Taylor." A masculine voice greeted her before she could reply. They both turned around and Gabriella was met by a pool of blue. Right in front of her was Troy Bolton, looking as hot as ever. His eyes were still that hypnotizing blue, his muscles had definitely developed from when he was a young teenager and he had grown. A lot. He was about 6''5 and his hair was a dirty blonde, nearly light brown. **(like his hair from the _High School Musical 2_ premiere)**

"Troy! This is my friend Gabriella Montez. Gabby this is Troy."

Gabriella stuck out her hand. "Hi." She said shyly. Troy didn't reply at first, he was staring at the beauty in front of him. She was gorgeous. She was everything he wanted and he hadn't even talked to her. Right, TALK TO HER TROY! He told himself, shaking out of his trance.

"Hi." He said shaking her hand, staring into her deep, dark brown eyes.

"I'm gonna go, I need a drink." Taylor said leaving the two staring into each others eyes and shaking hands over and over. She smiled. She had fulfilled her promise to Gabriella that she made years ago. Taylor always kept her promises. But she was also smiling because she could have possibly, sensing all the sparks between them, started a new romance between her long lost best friend and new co-star.

**So Taylor plays matchmaker without knowing! So please review! I really hope you guys like it, I quite like this one but what about you? Tell me in a review!**

**Sorry it's a bit rushed and there are probably some mistakes in there. Please bear with me, it's my holidays so I'm on holiday mode LOL **

** Love, Bunny xxxx  
**


End file.
